Nightmarish Spoilers
by WillowLunaPond
Summary: In which Bart has a nightmare, nothing is okay, and the team has problems with movie night. Takes place before 'Darkest' and after 'Bloodlines.' Whenever it makes sense, really. Rated T because I feel like it and it might continue with enough reviews.


**Title:** Nightmarish Spoilers

**Summary**: In which Bart has a nightmare, nothing is okay, and the team has problems with movie night. Takes place before 'Darkest' and after 'Bloodlines.' Whenever it makes sense, really.

**A/N**: I love Bart Allen. Maybe not as much as I love Wally, but that's a pretty high bar he's set there, so…never mind. Bart is my wonderful baby. I don't really ship Bluepulse, but I don't have a problem with it. In other words, I don't ship it, but I don't _not_ ship it. It's not really in this story either way.

**A/N2**: This is my first Young Justice story and my first story with this account, so please respond accordingly!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Young Justice or anything DC I would not be writing fanfiction. I would be writing Young Justice or something DC.

Bart Allen was having some trouble adjusting to life in the past. H loved it, of course, no doubt about that, but that was part of the problem. He was not here to enjoy the freedom or the abundant food or the (semi) happy (ish) family he had found. He was supposed to be here to stop them all from dying. Nevertheless, he found himself sucked into one inescapable past-culture tradition: movie night. Never mind that he hadn't slept properly in over a week or at all in the past 24 hours. Garfield, Jaime, and Cassie had all begged him to join them, so he had. Nightwing (along with Conner, La'gaan, Barbara, and Tim) had also decided to join them, which was surprising, but pleasantly so.

"Tonight's choices are _Indiana Jones_ or _Indiana Jones_," Garfield announced.

"I think I'll have to go with _Indiana Jones_," said Bart. Garfield grinned and started the movie.

As exciting as Dr. Jones's exploits were, Bart felt his eyes sliding shut, and soon he was asleep.

Dick looked around at his team-mates. Garfield, Tim, Cassie, and La'gaan were totally into the movie. Jaime appeared to be enjoying the movie too, but he would occasionally glare and mutter under his breath. Oh well, that was Jaime. Connor was alternately watching the movie and glaring at La'gaan with a force that made Dick grateful that Superboy didn't have heat vision. Bart was asleep on the couch, stretched out so that Jaime was pushed off to one side. For the first time, Dick noticed the dark shadows under the boy's eyes and how pale he looked and how thin he was. He frowned slightly, but there was nothing to do about it just now. Letting him sleep was probably best. He turned back to the movie in time to see Dr. Jones perform some amazing heroics with his whip. Then he heard a whimper. He turned and saw Bart twitching in his sleep, obviously in the middle of a nightmare. Jaime, Conner, and Tim had noticed too due to proximity, super-hearing, and bat-senses respectively. Jaime shook Bart's shoulder gently.

"Bart? Wake up, _hermano_," he whispered. Bart flailed slightly and whimpered again, but he didn't wake up.

Dick ninja-ed over. "Bart, it's okay. Wake up." Bart moaned and kicked Jaime as he began thrashing in earnest. The rest of the team had noticed now and they gathered around the couch, _Indiana Jones_ completely forgotten. "Bart!" Dick said more loudly.

"No, no I don't…stop…no," Bart muttered frantically, thrashing even more.

"Nightwing, he's going to hurt himself if he keeps flailing like that," Tim said. Conner stepped forward and pinned Bart's arms down. Bart struggled and kicked, evidently panicking.

"No! Stop it! Please, I…lemme go. I'm not…I'm sorry…."

"Bart, wake up!" Cassie said desperately. "You're okay!"

"_Hermano_, come on. Snap out of it."

"I don't…don't wanna…stop it, please! I didn't, I swear!"

"Bart, you have to wake up. You're safe. We're all here," Garfield said, bravely climbing over Conner to stroke Bart's hair.

"NO!" Bart opened his eyes suddenly and attempted to sit up. Conner released him at once, but Bart was suddenly clinging to him, sobbing into his shoulder. Superboy looked terrified, but he began rubbing the speedster's back awkwardly.

"Uh…it's okay. You're safe," he said quietly. '_What do I do?_' he mouthed at Nightwing. Nightwing shrugged, so he continued to hold Bart until he had calmed down, which took what Conner thought was probably a very short time. Bart sniffed once more, and straightened up.

"Sorry, dude. Not crash," he said, swiping hastily at his cheeks.

"No problem," Conner said gruffly.

"Sorry to interrupt the movie," he said, "Guess I'm pretty tired. I'll go get some sleep."

"Wait!" Nightwing said in his commander-voice. "Do you…uh…want to talk about it?"

Bart stared at Nightwing for a moment. "Can't. Spoilers." He sped away. Indiana Jones cracked his whip as they all sat back down looking troubled. Dick was sure he heard something break from the direction Bart had gone.

**A/N3**: Aaaw, baby!

**A/N4**: Please, please, please, please, please review! If you liked it, tell me and I'll write more! If you didn't like it, tell me why and I'll write more and better! Just please review!


End file.
